epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ion Cannon
Ion Cannon.PNG|Figure 1: Ion Cannon getting charged. Ion Cannon2.PNG|Figure 2: Ion Cannon firing its laser. Ion Cannon3.PNG|Figure 3: Destruction caused by Ion Cannon. The Ion Cannon (named simply Ion prior to EBF4) is a recurring Limit Break appearing in . It was introduced in as one of Natalie's summons, became one of Lance's Limit Breaks in , and a shared Limit Break in and learnable by Matt, Lance and NoLegs (in 5 only since he wasn't a playable character in 4) . Description The cannon is mounted on an artificial satellite orbiting around the planet, and it can be remotely called to strike the battlefield at any time. It was presumably created by Lance as part of his plans to take over the world. The animation consists of the camera zooming out so the player can see the whole planet. A giant cannon appears, along with four batteries. The batteries then charge the cannon with red (EBF2&3) or yellow (EBF4&5) bolts of energy. Once the weapon is successfully powered up, the batteries are retracted and the cannon deploys before firing down a giant beam of the same colour, destroying the ground of the battlefield in the process. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 The Ion Cannon is obtained after defeating the Guardian boss. It costs 200 MP and deals massive non-elemental damage to all enemies, with some recoil damage to the players. The Max Radiation medal is awarded for using Ion Cannon for the first time. One Skill Bonus is available to improve the Ion Cannon: * Ions! - Boosts Orbital Ion Cannon's damage by 30% Epic Battle Fantasy 3 It is one of Lance's Limit Breaks. Ion no longer damages the user's team, and now debuffs targets' stat. |StatusChance = 100% |Acc = 200% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 120 |lvl1AP = 300 |lvl1StatusStrength = 10% |lvl2power = 160 |lvl2AP = 900 |lvl2StatusStrength = 20% |lvl3power = 200 |lvl3AP = 2000 |lvl3StatusStrength = 30% |lvl4power = 250 |lvl4AP = 4000 |lvl4StatusStrength = 40% |lvl5power = 300 |lvl5AP = 8000 |lvl5StatusStrength = 50% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Ion Cannon returns as a Special Limit Break available to Lance and Matt. It now deals al instead of non-elemental damage, and may targets instead of debuffing Attack. To reflect the element change, the laser and the batteries are coloured yellow. It is found in the Waste Disposal Plant, in the 5 Battery slots screen, in the right chest, blocked by a Steel Block. The Praetorian and Dark Lance can also cast Ion Cannon. Dark Lance uses Ion Cannon as a Limit Break like the players, while the Praetorian telegraphs its use by gaining the status. The "Foe Ion Cannon" aims in the other direction. |StatusStrength = 2x |Acc = 200% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 80 |lvl1AP = 300 |lvl1StatusChance = 50% |lvl2power = 150 |lvl2AP = 900 |lvl2StatusChance = 50% |lvl3power = 240 |lvl3AP = 2000 |lvl3StatusChance = 55% |lvl4power = 320 |lvl4AP = 4000 |lvl4StatusChance = 60% |lvl5power = 400 |lvl5AP = 12000 |lvl5StatusChance = 60% |reqtype = (one) |req1 = Big Spark |req2 = Plasma Wave |note = Forces the players to jump off the screen, curing .}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Ion Cannon remains mostly the same as it was in 4, though now it also gets the additional effect of granting Lance the status (this occurs regardless of which character uses the limit, or whether Lance is at the front or the back), allowing him to use Hyper Beam right after. Lance comes with the skill already learned at level 1 when he joins the party. Lancelot can use Ion Cannon as one of his Limit Breaks. |StatusStrength = 2x |Acc = 300% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 80/8 |lvl1AP = N/A |lvl1StatusChance = 50% 30% |lvl2power = 150/8 |lvl2AP = 300 |lvl2StatusChance = 70% 35% |lvl3power = 240/8 |lvl3AP = 1000 |lvl3StatusChance = 80% 40% |lvl4power = 330/8 |lvl4AP = 3000 |lvl4StatusChance = 90% 45% |lvl5power = 420/8 |lvl5AP = 10000 |lvl5StatusChance = 100% 50% |note = Forces the players to jump off the screen, curing . Gives 5x Charge to Lance. Before the v2 update, only gave 2x Charge.}} Trivia * The intro animation (lens flare) contains the same animation as Flare, except with a different background. * In EBF3, Lance says Ion Cannon deals "minimal radiation and damage to environment", which doesn't fit with the name of the EBF2 medal, "Max Radiation". This could mean Lance has upgraded it between the games to be less radioactive and to focus its power on the targets instead of harming both the players and the foes, giving a lore reason for the gameplay change. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Summons Category:Limit Breaks Category:Matt Category:Natalie Category:Lance Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:NoLegs